Älä itke
by Liibooboo
Summary: ""Hyvää yötä, pikkuinen", hän kuiskasi ja nousi. Poistuessaan huoneesti hän vannoi vakaasti, että tästä eteenpäin Astridilla olisi isä, josta voi olla ylpeä." / DenNor OC-Huippuvuoret


Eminem – Mockingbird. Joitakin säkeitä jätetty pois.

Tanska - Mathias

fem!Norja - Linda

(OC!) Huippuvuoret - Astrid

* * *

**I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now**

Mathias istui vanhalla puusohvalla keittiön ikkuna ääressä. Hän oli vetänyt polvet rintaansa vasten ja kietonut kätensä niiden ympärille. Hänen ilmeensä oli harvinaisen vakava, ja katse oli suunnattu kadulle, kauas alas viidennen kerroksen ikkunasta.

Siellä ei näkyny ketään.

"Isi?" kuului hiljainen kuiskaus ovelta. Mathias käänsi katseensa sinne ja näki pienen, vaaleakiharaisen tytön valkoisessa yöpaidassa.

"Mikä hätänä, Astrid?"

"Missä äiti on?"

"Kulta..." Mathias sanoi laskien jalkansa lattialle ja kumartuen eteenpäin. "Äiti tulee varmaan ihan pian. Älä huoli."

"Miksi se lähtee aina kun minä nukun?"

"Äidillä on paljon töitä, pikkuinen."

Astrid niiskaisi. "Minä en saa unta..."

"Tule tänne", Mathias huokaisi ja levitti kätensä. Tyttö vipelsi huoneen poikki ja hautasi kasvonsa isänsä rintaan.

**What are you crying about?  
You got me **

Mathias nosti tytön kunnolla syliinsä heijaten tätä sivulta toiselle.

"Älä itke, pikkuinen", hän kuiskasi.

"Mutta minulla on ikävä äitiä..."

"Minä tiedän."

"Minä piirsin sille kuvan jo eilen", Astrid kuiskasi. "Se ei ole vieläkään katsonut sitä."

"Mitä jos näyttäisit sen minulle?"

Astrid kohotti katseensa. Hetken mietittyään hän kipaisi huoneeseensa ja palasi paperi kädessään. Hän ojensi sitä ujosti. Mathias vetäisi kasvoilleen hymyn ja veti Astridin takaisin syliinsä katsellen piirustusta.

"Siinä on äiti", Astrid sanoi osoittaen kuvaa, "ja sinä ja minä."

Mathias nielaisi. Kuusivuotiaan piirustus ei kenties ollut kilpailuvoittaja, mutta hahmot tunnisti silti.

"Sinä pidät äitiä kädestä", Astrid kertoi. Mathias puraisi huultaan.

"Se on tosi hieno, kulta. Näytä se äidille heti aamulla. Hän on varmasti iloinen kun näkee noin hienon kuvan."

Astrid hymyili ja pisti etusormensa suuhunsa. Hän nojautui Mathiasta vasten huokaisten.

* * *

**I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh**

_Mathias katseli syrjemmältä, kun Linda ja Astrid leipoivat. Molempien kasvoilla oli hymy, ja he juttelivat iloisina. Astrid keskittyi kaikin voimin pullien pyörittämiseen, ja Mathias havaitsi tytön otsalla samanlaisen rypyn kuin tämän äidillä hänen keskittyessään. Linda kehui tytärtään tämän saatua yhden pullan valmiiksi. Astridin kasvoille levisi hymy, mutta Mathias näki tutun surun tytön silmissä._

"_Äiti," Astrid sanoi äkkiä katsoen Lindaa. Hän yritti yhä pitää hymyä yllä. "Olethan sinä varmasti koko viikon kotona?"_

"_Olen tietysti, kultapieni", Linda sanoi painaen suukon tytön päälaelle. "Ihan varmasti._

"_Ja isi myös?"_

_Lindan ilme kylmeni aavistuksen._

"_Sitä sinun pitää kysyä häneltä."_

**I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry**

"_Olen minä, pikkuinen", Mathias sanoi huoneen toiselta puolelta. Linda keskittyi pullataikinaansa ilme kireänä. Astrid vilkaisi äitiään ja hetken ajan hänen kasvoillaan käväisi tasan sama ilme._

_Mathias nousi ylös ja siirtyi olohuoneen puolelle._

"_Ei, Astrid, pysy sinä täällä", Linda kuului komentavan muutaman pienen askeleen jälkeen. Askeleet palasivat takaisin ja Mathias huokaisi. Hän peitti hetkeksi silmänsä kädellään._

_Milloin siitä oli tullut tällaista? Niistä yhteisistä, aurinkoisista päivistä? Milloin kaikki oli muuttunut niin, että teki tai sanoi hän mitä tahansa, hän sai elämänsä tärkeimmät henkilöt haluamaan itkeä?_

_Ja miksei kumpikaan heistä voinut tosiaan itkeä ja kertoa, mikä oli vialla?_

* * *

**'Cause you're scared, I ain't there**

"Isi?"

"Niin, kulta?"

"Ethän sinä enää mene pois?"

"En, Astrid. En ikinä", Mathias vastasi kiihkeästi.

"Silloin kun minä olin pienempi..."

"Tiedän, kulta. Olen pahoillani. Olen tosi pahoillani.

"Minua pelotti kamalasti kun sinä et tullutkaan öiksi kotiin."

"Anteeksi. Minä en tee niin enää ikinä."

Hän häpesi, häpesi niin paljon sitä yhtä vuotta. Miten hän oli kyennyt?

* * *

**Daddy's with you in your prayers**

"_Hyvää yötä, rakas", Linda kuiskasi nousten seisomaan istuttuaan Astridin sängyn laidalla lukemassa iltasatua._

"_Äiti..."_

"_Mitä?"_

"_Missä isi on?"_

"_Hän on... Töissä."_

"_Isi lupasi tulla sanomaan minulle hyvää yötä!"_

"_Hän tekee niin varmasti huomenna. Isiä harmittaa, ettei hän voi olla täällä. Mutta arvaa mitä?"_

"_No?"_

"_Kun luet kohta iltarukouksen, voit ajatella isiä. Silloin hän on sinun kanssasi."_

"_Oikeastiko?"_

"_Jos ajattelet isiä, hän on sinun luonasi. Ja minä myös. Hyvää yötä, kulta."_

"_Hyvää yötä, äiti."_

* * *

**No more crying, wipe them tears, daddy's here, no more nightmares**

Astrid niiskaisi haudaten kasvonsa taas Mathiaksen rintaan.

"Ei hätää, pikkuinen", Mathias kuiskasi silitellen tytön hiuksia. "Älä itke. Kaikki on hyvin."

"Isi... Minä näen pahoja unia, jos nukun kun äiti ei ole kotona..."

"Mutta isi on täällä. Minä häädän ne painajaiset pois. Mene nukkumaan, pikkuinen."

"En!" Astrid parahti takertuen Mathiaksen paitaan.

"Minä tulen istumaan sinun huoneeseesi siihen asti että sinä nukahdat", Mathias rauhoitteli ja nousi ylös tyttö sylissään. Hän laski tämän valkoiseen lastensänkyyn ja peitteli hellästi.

"Isi on tässä, nuku vain."

* * *

**We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it**

"_Tule tänne, Astrid. Nyt."_

"_Mutta...!" Tyttö katseli tarkasti miesporukkaa baarin edustalla. Hän yritti irrottaa äitinsä kädestä, mutta Linda tiukensi otetta._

"_Astrid, me menemme. Tule", Linda komensi jäätävään sävyyn katse samassa kohteessa kuin tyttärellään. _

"_Onko tuo..."_

"_Nyt!" Linda kivahti ja nosti tytön syliinsä. Hän lähti kävelemään nopein askelin, kasvot kalpeina._

"_Äiti! Päästä irti!" Astrid vinkui yrittäen pyristellä. Linda laski tytön maahan vasta monen kadun __päässä. Hän kyykistyi saadakseen suoran katsekontaktin._

"_Mitä sinä näit, Astrid?"_

"_Joitain setiä. Yksi näytti..."_

"_Keneltä?"_

"_Isiltä", tyttö tunnusti katsellen maata. Hän alkoi jo säikähtää äitinsä kylmennyttä olemusta._

"_Katso tänne, Astrid."_

_Tyttö totteli mutristaen huuliaan._

"_Se ei ollut isi. Se oli joku saman näköinen. Ei isi. Isi on töissä."_

"_Joo..."_

"_Sano se."_

"_Se ei ollut isi. Isi on töissä", Astrid kuiskasi itkua pidätellen . _

"_Hyvä. Anna äidille käsi niin mennään kotiin. Isillä menee varmaan pitkään, mutta pärjätäänhän me kahdestaankin, eikö?" Linda sanoi yrittäen vääntää kasvoilleen hymyä. Astrid ojensi kätensä varovaisesti hymyillen._

"_Ja sitten kerrotaan isille, ettei sen tarvitse yhtään huolia meistä!" hän sanoi hypähdellen eteenpäin._

_Linda irvisti._

* * *

**Two little beautiful girls**

_Mathias painoi hermostuneena ovikelloa. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, päästettäisiinkö hänet edes sisään – kenties outoa, kun otti huomioon, että oven takana asuivat hänen vaimonsa ja tyttärensä. Ja virallisesti myös hän itse._

_Ovi aukesi ja Mathias näki nuoren naisen sylissään parivuotias tyttö. _

"_Hei, Linda", Mathias sanoi ääni karheana. "Ja Astrid. Olet kasvanut, pikkuinen."_

_Linda oli valahtanut kalpeaksi eikä sanonut mitään. Astrid alkoi vääntelehtiä kasvot levinneenä hymyyn._

"_Isi!" tyttö huudahti kurotellen Mathiakseen päin. Mathias hymyili epävarmasti ojentaen kätensä. Hän vilkaisi Lindaa kuin pyytäen lupaa. Naisen kasvot olivat jähmettyneet järkyttyneeseen ilmeeseen, mutta hän antoi kuitenkin Astridin Mathiakselle perääntyen heti entiselle paikalleen. Astrid kikatti Mathiaksen kutitellessa häntä._

"_Hei, pikkuinen", Mathias sanoi hymyillen. "Sinustahan on tullut yhtä nätti kuin äitisi."_

_Lindan ilmekään ei värähtänyt, vaikka Mathias vilkaisi häneen päin kohteliaisuuden lausuessaan._

"_Isi ei ole nätti", Astrid tirskahti. "Sinun tukkasi on ihan likainen."_

"_Niinpäs onkin. Mitä jos menet takaisin äidin syliin, isi ei ole kovin puhdas muutenkaan."_

_Linda ojensi kätensä ja rutisti tytön syliinsä._

"_Minä tästä... Varmaan..." Mathias mutisi punniten laukkuaan kädessään. Linda räpäytti silmiään ensimmäistä kertaa oven aukeamisen jälkeen._

"_Tule sisään", hän kuiskasi. Mathias ei ollut varma, oliko kuullut äänen värähtävän. Linda perääntyi ovelta Astrid sylissään ja Mathias astui sisään. _

**Lookin' puzzled, in a daze**

_Kaikki kolme päätyivät keittiöön. Linda laski Astridin lattialle, ja tämä pujahti heti alas istuneen isänsä luokse. Linda jäi seisomaan kädet puuskassa, ilme yhä samanlaisena. Mathias olisi voinut hyvin ruveta itkemään siinä paikassa, kun hän tajusi, että Lindan jähmettyneisyys johtui enemmän kauhusta kuin yllätyksestä. Astridin ilme sen sijaan oli puhtaasti iloisen yllättynyt. Hän taapersi hakemaan lelujaan, piirustuksiaan ja uusia vaatteitaan Mathiakselle näytettäväksi, muttei malttanut keskittyä yhteen tavaraan kerralla vaan haki heti uuden. Mathias ihasteli niitä kohteliaasti, sydän tykyttäen. Hän ei uskaltanut enää katsoa Lindaan päin._

_Paitsi..._

_Hänen oli pakko tarkistaa yksi asia. Mathias nielaisi ennen kuin kohotti katseensa Lindan vasempaan käteen. Sormus oli yhä paikallaan. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta._

_Linda huomasi katseen ja vei kätensä selän taakse._

**I know it's confusing you**

"_Astrid", Linda sanoi heikolla äänellä, "mene vähäksi aikaa huoneeseesi."_

"_Mutta minä haluan olla isin kanssa!"_

"_Isin ja äidin pitää puhua. Ihan pieni hetki vain, kulta."_

_Astrid työnsi alahuulensa mutruun mutta taapersi tiehensä. Linda ryhdistäytyi._

"_Mitä sinä teet täällä?" _

"_Ajattelin..."_

"_Ajattelit? Sinäkö? Ihan vain ajattelin tulla kotiin, kun et ole antanut kuulua mitään kuukauteen-"_

"_Linda, olen pahoillani."_

"_Pahoillasi? Sekö on kaikki, mitä sinulla on sanottavana?"_

"_Minä... Mietin, että voisin yrittää... Korjata asiat..." Mathias mutisi katse lattiassa._

"_Hienoa. Yritäpä selittä Astridille, miksi isi on ollut ihan kummallinen vuoden ja kokonaan poissa kuukauden."_

"_Linda-kulta..." Mathias kuiskasi nousten ylös._

"_Älä!" Linda parahti kohottaen kätensä suojaavasti eteensä. "Älä."_

"_Ole kiltti. Anna minulle yksi uusi yritys. Yksi vain."_

_Linda nielaisi. "Hyvä on. Yksi. Mutta jos sinä ikinä uudelleen.."_

"_En yritä palata. Jätän sinut lopullisesti rauhaan."_

"_Ja _Astridin myös_."_

* * *

**Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news**

"Isi?" Astrid kuiskasi nenänpää peiton alta pilkottaen.

"Mitä, pikkuinen?"

"Miksi..." Astrid näytti pohtivan tarkasti, mitä sanoisi. "Miksi sinä ja äiti ette ole ikinä samaan aikaan kotona?"

"Koska... Koska meillä on molemmilla paljon töitä. Minun pitää matkustaa, että saisin näytettyä kirjojani ihmisille ja äiti... Äidin on pakko ollajoka päivä töissä, uutiset tulevat joka päivä", Mathias naurahti. "Jos äiti ei menisi sinne, kuka sitten kertoisi, mitä on tapahtunut?"

"Eikö kukaan muu voi ikinä? Minä haluan äidin kotiin", Astrid kuiskasi.

"Sano se äidille, pikkuinen. Hän varmaan kuuntelisi sinua."

"Mikset sinä voi?"

"... äiti varmaan haluaisi että sinä sanot itse."

"Mitä jos teille tulee joskus samaan aikaan töitä? Sittenhän minä olen ihan yksin", Astrid kuiskasi selvästi itkua pidätellen.

"Niin ei käy, kulta."

"Mutta..."

"Ja jos käy, hankimme jonkun tutun leikkimään sinun kanssasi."

"Minä haluan äidin", Astrid sanoi. "Nyt."

"Äiti on täällä sitten kun sinä heräät. Ja isi koko yön."

Astrid sulki silmänsä ja veti peiton päänsä yli. Mathias katseli kohoumaa peiton alla purren hampaitaan yhteen. Hän ei enää ikinä, ei ikinä, itkisi tyttärensä edessä. Yksi kerta riitti liiankin hyvin.

* * *

**I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me**

_Mathias rahjusti horjahdellen kohti kotia. Hän oli lähes varma, että Astrid oli Lindan vanhemmilla. Jos tyttö olisi kotona hän ei edes yrittäisi sinne, oli miten humalassa tahansa. Se oli ainoa asia, jossa kontrolli säilyi. Astrid ei näkisi isäänsä humalassa. Jopa Linda oli luovuttanut muilta kannoilta, jotka olivat romahtaneet yksitellen._

_Mathias jysäytti nyrkkinsä oveen ja jäi nojaamaan siihen, ettei kaatuisi. Sisältä kuului nopeita askelia ja ovi aukesi raolleen. Mathias horjahti sitä vasten niin rajusti, ettei oven avannut Linda voinut muuta kuin nojata vastaan, ettei Mathias kaatuisi sisälle. Kun mies saavutti tasapainonsa, Linda livahti käytävään painaen oven vain hitusen raolleen._

"_Mitä sinä teet täällä?" hän sihahti._

"_Väistä", Mathias murahti. Linda rutisti ovenkahvaa antamatta pelkonsa näkyä kasvoistaan._

"_Astrid on kotona."_

"_Päästä minut- mitä?"_

"_Sinun tyttäresi on kotona. Hereillä."_

"_Eihän sen pitänyt..."_

"_Hän menee vanhemmilleni huomenna, Mathias. Huomenna. Minä hoin sitä kymmenen minuuttia. Sinä lupasit, ettet anna Astridin nähdä sinua tuossa kunnossa._

_Mathias murahti nojautuen seinään. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni yrittäen tajuta Lindan sanat humalan läpi._

"_Mminä..."_

"_Sinä lupasit."_

"_Turpa kiinni, nainen."_

_Linda vetäiis henkeä. "Tämä _nainen _sattuu olemaan sinun vaimosi. Ja sinun tyttäresi äiti."_

"_Kyllä minä tiedän," Mathias ärähti. "Menen nukkumaan johonkin muualle."_

"_Niin on varmaan parasta", Linda sanoi hyvin kylmällä äänellä. "Oletan, että olet selvänä, kun yrität Astridin luokse seuraavan kerran."_

"_Olen, olen."_

"_Hienoa. Hyvää yötä."_

_Linda pujahti sisälle ja sulki oven. Mathias nojautui siihen tarkasti kuunnellen._

"_Kuka se oli, äiti?"_

"_Joku kauppias vain, kulta. Luetaan iltasatu ja mennään nukkumaan."_

"_Minä luulin, että isi..."_

"_Isillä menee myöhään. Tule nyt."_

_Mathias irvisti ja hoippui portaat alas._

* * *

**All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see**

"_Mathias, meidän pitää puhua", Linda sanoi eräänä iltana, kun Mathias oli laittanut Astridin nukkumaan ja valmistautui lähtemään kaupunkiin._

"_Mistä?"_

"_Mistäköhän", Linda huokaisi ja istahti sohvalle. Mathias lysähti ärtyneenä sen toiseen päähän._

"_Ala puhua", hän tuhahti._

"_Mathias, Astrid kyselee jatkuvasti, missä sinä olet."_

"_Ei minulta."_

"_Koska hän ei uskalla. Ei uskalla puhua omalla isälleen."_

_Mathias rypisti kulmiaan. "Ei se voi niin olla. Minä olen sanonut Astridille monta kertaa-"_

"_Sanominen ei oikein auta, kun on joka ilta poissa. Ja me näimme sinut yksi päivä. Umpikännissä baarin edustalla."_

"_Mitäh? Näitte?"_

"_Lähdin nopeasti pois ja sanoin, ettet se ollut sinä. Mutta Astrid on fiksu tyttö."_

_Tullut äitiinsä, Mathias ajatteli. Joskus ennen hän olisi sanonut sen ääneenkin. Nyt hän vain murahti._

"_Mathias", Linda aloitti lähes anovaan sävyyn. "Ole kiltti. Lopeta."_

"_En minä pysty."_

"_Yritä edes. Ajattele Astridia. Ajattele minua!"_

"_Ajattelisit sinä joskus minua!"_

"_Minä ajattelen koko ajan!"_

"_Haukut minut mielessäsi lyttyyn. Toivot, ettet olisi ikinä nainut tällaista surkimusta."_

"_Ei, Mathias, minä..."_

"_Nähdään huomenna", Mathias murahti ja marssi suoraan ulos._

* * *

**Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did**

"_Astrid? Missä sinä olet?" Linda huuteli._

"_Täällä, äiti", tytön huoneesta kuului. "Isi on tuolla..."_

"_Missä?" Linda älähti äkkiä ja syöksähti Astridin luokse. Tämä katseli alas ikkunasta otsa rypyssä._

"_Se kävelee kummallisesti..." Astrid mutisi._

"_Mennään syömään, kulta", Linda sanoi silmät naulittuna kadulla kävelevään - tai pikemminkin hoipertavaan mieheen. "Tule pois ikkunasta."_

"_Mutta isi on..."_

"_Isi ei ole tulossa kotiin tänään. Hän tuli vain... Vain..."_

"_Miksi se kävelee noin?"_

"_Isi on varmaan tosi väsynyt."_

"_Miksei se sitten tule kotiin nukkumaan?"_

"_Koska isi sopi... Kaverinsa kanssa että menee sinne. Olethan sinäkin ollut kaverilla yötä."_

"_Miksei isi tule kotiin?"_

"_Hänellä on työjuttuja. Sen kaverin luona. Tule nyt."_

"_Minä haluan isin kotiin!"_

"_Sano isille huomenna. Isi ei ehkä ole tajunnut, että sinulla on niin kova ikävä. Tule, kulta."_

_Astrid kääntyi hitaasti pois ikkunalta ja syöksähti äkkiä halaamaan Lindaa._

"_Äiti, sinä et saa mennä ikinä pois! Lupaa! Älä tee niin kuin isi!"_

"_En tee, kulta. Äiti on aina sinun kanssasi. Tai isi."_

* * *

**We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me**

Milloin se oli kääntynyt tähän? Että hän ja Linda eivät kyenneet edes olemaan kotona samaan aikaan? Mathias tiesi, että se oli suurimmilta osiltaan hänen syytään. Vanha luottamus ei ollut palannut hänen raitistuttuaan. Linda pelkäsi jatkuvasti, että hän vajoaisi taas. Ja vaikka Mathias tiesi, että hänen tunteensa eivät olleet kadonneet mihinkään, hän ei kyennyt osoittamaan sitä. Kun hän näki Lindan kädet puuskassa, jähmettyneenä pelosta, hän ei kyennyt olemaan muuta kuin ilkeä. He eivät keskustelleet enää muutoin kuin huutamalla – ja jäätävillä hiljaisuuksilla.

Matias huokaisi ja veti peiton pois Astridin kasvoilta. Tyttö näytti nukkuvan, kyyneleet yhä poskilla kimallellen. Mathias pyyhki ne hellästi ja nousi ylös. Hän seisoi ovensuussa vielä hetken katsellen pientä, vaaleiden kiharoiden peittämää päälakea. Kun pala kurkussa kasvoi liian suureksi, hän sulki oven ja siirtyi istumaan olohuoneen sohvalle.

**But things have gotten so bad between us**

Noin tunnin kuluttua ovi aukesi.

Mathias ei sanonut mitään, tuskin kohotti katsettaan.

Linda ei sanonut mitään riisuessaan kenkänsä ja takkinsa.

Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään, vaikka he istuivat samassa huoneessa toistensa antamat sormukset sormissa.

"Prosessi on nyt aloitettu", Linda sanoi lopulta ristien nilkkansa. "Puolen vuoden harkinta-aika, ja jos emme muuta päätöstä, saamme sen paperin."

"Selvä", Mathias huokaisi. "Milloin ajattelit kertoa Astridille?"

"Minunko pitäisi?"

"Ole kiltti. Minä en... En pysty. Hyvää yötä."

"Mathias."

"...mitä nyt vielä?"

"Miksi minun pitää aina kertoa hänelle ikävät asiat? Olla aina se, joka suuttuu? Ja sitten tulee isi ja lohduttaa ja antaa lahjoja eikä ikinä raivostu-"

"Ole hiljaa. Sinä et tiedä-"

"_Sinä _olet se joka ei tiedä. Sinä et tiedä, millaista oli pelätä joka ilta, että sinä ilmestyt kännissä-"

"Älä jaksa jauhaa siitä! Öitä!" Mathias ärähti ja marssi makuuhuoneeseensa. Linda jäi istumaan kasvot kiukusta kalpeina.

* * *

**I don't see us ever being together ever again**

Aamulla, Astridin kömpiessä Lindan viereen, Mathias oli jo poissa. Linda istutti tytön sänkynsä laidalle ja kyykistyi lattialle tämä eteen.

"Kulta, minulla on sinulle tärkeää asiaa. Lupaathan kuunnella tarkasti?" Linda sanoi ottaen Astridin pienet kädet omiinsa. Tyttö nyökkäsi suu mutrussa.

"Se koskee isiä ja minua. Me... Ajattelimme, että isi muuttaa toiseen taloon täältä."

"Miksi?" Astrdin kysyi silmät pyöristyen. "Meneekö se taas kokonaan pois?"

"Ei, ei mene. Sinä saat asua välillä isin luona ja välillä äidin. Saat kaksi omaa huonetta ja leluja molempiin paikkoihin. Eikä isi muuta kauas, kun olet vähän isompi niin voit kävellä sinne ihan itse."

"Mutta minä en halua!" Astrid sanoi kimakalla äänellä. "Minä haluan, että me asutaan kaikki yhdessä!"

"Kulta pieni, olisihan se kivaa, mutta..."

"Miksi isin pitää muuttaa pois? Eikö se halua asua meidän kanssa?"

"Tietysti haluaa, mutta... Isi ja äiti eivät enää voi asua yhdessä."

"Miksette? Miksi? Miksi, äiti?"

"Sinä ymmärrät kun olet vähän isompi, kulta", Linda sanoi ääni väristen. "Minä olen tosi pahoillani. Mutta asiat kääntyvät paremmiksi nyt. Isillä ei ole sitten enää niin paljon töitä, eikä äidilläkään, ja saat itse päättää kumman luokse haluat yöksi..."

"Minä haluan teidän molempien!"

"Voi kulta, kun se ei nyt enää onnistu."

Astridin poskelle vierähti kyynel. "Onko se minun vikani, että isi muuttaa pois?"

"Ei tietenkään! Ei se ole kenenkään vika. Nyt vain kävi niin", Linda sanoi ja veti Astridin syliinsä, ettei tyttö näkisi hänen ilmettään tai kosteita silmiään. "Se ei ole kenenkään vika", hän vakuutteli kuiskaten.

* * *

**Like we used to be when we was teenagers**

_Kuu hohti kaukana taivaalla värjäten ruohikon vihreän hopeansävyiseksi. He istuivat vierekkäin niityllä, käsi kädessä, iloiten läheisyydestä._

"_Linda?" Mathias kuiskasi puristaen hellästi pitelemäänsä kättä. Linda vastasi eleeseen._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Minä olen iloinen, että sinä olet siinä."_

"_Minä myös", Linda kuiskasi hiljaa. Hänen huulillaan väreili hyvin harvinainen, tuskin aavistettava hymy. Hetken aikaa he molemmat hiljaa._

"_Mathias, mietitkö sinä koskaan, missä olet... Vaikka kymmenen vuoden päästä?" Linda kysyi sitten._

"_Useinkin", Mathias hymähti._

"_Mitä luulet?"_

_Mathias katsoi suoraan Lindan silmiin ja hymyili._

"_Toivottavasti sinun kanssasi."_

* * *

**But then of course everything always happens for a reason, I guess it was never meant to be**

"_Minä haluan eron", Linda pamautti suoraan tultuaan nukuttamasta Astridia. Mathias säpsähti._

"_Sinä... Mitä?"_

"_Tästä ei tule mitään."_

"_Haluatko sinä hajottaa meidän perheemme?"_

"_Tämä ei ole ollut perhe pitkään aikaan, Mathias", Linda sanoi katsoen Mathiasta silmiin._

"_Ja sinä syytät siitä minua?"_

"_Sanoinko minä niin?"_

"_Voin jo kuulla kun selität ystävillesi että otat vihdoinkin eron siitä vitun paskasta juoposta..."_

"_Ei!"_

"_Ihme kun edes uskalsit, sehän voisi hakata sinut siihen paikkaan..."_

"_Ei, Mathias, minä..."_

"_Pelkäät varmaan lapsesi puolesta-" Mathias aloitti, mutta lopetti kesken ja nousi ylös silmät ammollaan. "Senkö takia? Sinä aiot hankkia yksinhuoltajuuden itsellesi?"_

"_En. Istu alas ja kuuntele. Nyt", Linda komensi terävästi. Mathias lysähti istumaan mulkoillen __vaimoaan. _

"_Ala selittää."_

"_Haluan eron, koska me emme pysty asumaan samassa paikassa. Olet varmaan itsekin huomannut, ettemme ole ikinä samaan aikaan kotona ja jokaisesta keskustelusta tulee riita."_

"_Mmh..."_

"_Mutta en minä halua viedä Astridia sinulta." Välissä Linda vilkaisi Mathiasta rypistäen otsaansa. "Otetaan yhteishuoltajuus, niin hän voi asua vuorotellen molempien luona. Jos sinä löytäisit asunnon tästä läheltä..."_

"_Tietysti. Minun pitää muuttaa pois. Potkit minut pihalle."_

_Linda huokaisi. "Ajattele nyt järkevästi. Tämä asunto on minun nimissäni. Enkä minä aio heittää sinua ulos ennen kuin löydät katon pääsi päälle."_

"_Alan etsiä heti huomenna", Mathias sanoi ontosti ja painoi pään käsiinsä. Hän ei sanonut enää koko iltana mitään._

* * *

**But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is**

Astrid oli koko päivän hiljainen, vaikka Linda yritti parhaansa mukaan hymyillä ja viihdyttää tyttöä. Astrid tietysti leikki mukana ja hymyili silkasta kohteliaisuudesta, mutta Linda näki hyvin, että kiharoiden alla, sinisten silmien takana, tyttö ajatteli ankarasti.

"Äiti", Astrid sanoi äkkiä ja laski nukkensa lattialle.

"Mitä, kulta?"

"Ettekö sinä ja isi voi vain päättäät, että asutte täällä molemmat?"

"Emme me voi, Astrid. Sitä on vaikea selittää."

"Mutta minä ymmärrän kun olen isompi?"

"Juuri niin."

Astrid huokaisi. "Siihen on niin kamalan pitkä aika."

"Se menee nopeammin kuin luuletkaan."

"Kuule, äiti..."

"Niin?"

"Voinko minä puhua isillekin siitä että se muuttaa pois? Kysyä siltäkin?"

"Tietysti voit."

"Eihän se suutu?" Astrid kysyi katsellen ujosti lattiaa.

"Ei tietenkään. Eihän isi suutu sinulle ikinä."

"Ei niin, mutta..."

"Pelkäätkö sinä isiä?"

"En..."

"Mutta?"

"Pelkään, että isi menee taas pois jos olen tuhma", Astrid kuiskasi.

"Voi kulta..." Linda huokaisi ja veti Astridin syliinsä. "Ei isi mene enää pois. Hän lupasi."

* * *

**But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep**

"_Äiti? Miksi isi oli siellä kadulla?" Astrid kuiskasi peiton alta Lindan ollessa jo poistumassa. Hän palasi saman tien takaisin tytön sängyn viereen._

"_Isin piti hakea varastosta jokin juttu."_

"_Miksi?"_

"_Hän tarvitsee sitä töissä."_

"_Kenen kaverin luokse se menee?"_

"_En ole varma, kulta."_

"_Miksi se oli niin väsynyt?"_

"_Isi varmaan teki töitä myöhään eilen illalla."_

"_Miksei se ole ikinä yöllä kotona?"_

"_Kyllä hän on, mutta sinä nukut aina kun hän tulee."_

"_Käykö se sanomassa minulle hyvää yötä?"_

"_Käy tietysti. Et vain huomaa sitä. Isi rakastaa sinua kovasti, kulta. Älä huoli siitä, nuku nyt", Linda sanoi ja painoi suukon Astridin otsalle._

**Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream **

_Kolme tuntia myöhemmin Linda makasi valveilla sängyssään kuunnellen kellon tikitystä ja mahdollisia askelia käytävästä. Joskus Mathias palasi jo illalla, joskus aamuyöstä, joskus vasta pitkällä seuraavan päivän puolella, mutta aina hiljaisena, vihaisena ja pahassa krapulassa. Linda hautasi kasvonsa tyynyyn, vaikkei kukaan muutenkaan näkisi hänen kyyneliään. Ne kaikki kauhujutut alkoholiongelmista – se oli vielä paljon pahempaa kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Kun näki rakkaimman ihmisen maailmassa puolitajuttomana, ruokkoamattomana ja kaljanhajuisena... Niinä hetkinä Linda unohti kaikki ajatukset lähtemisestä tai avioerosta ja halusi vain helpottaa Mathiaksen oloa, vaikka viha sykki hänen sisällään jatkuvasti. _

_Mathias ei sentään ollut lyönyt häntä. Eikä antanut Astridin tietää._

_Linda rutisti silmänsä kiinni ja ajatteli yhtä kiihkeästi samaa asiaa kuin joka ilta._

'Anna minun herätä ja huomata, että tämä kaikki on vain unta.'

* * *

**It's funny, I remember back one year when daddy had no money**

Kun Mathias saapui illalla kotiin, Linda pyyhälsi samalla ovenavauksella ulos.

"Kerroin Astridille aamulla. Hän haluaa puhua sinulle", Linda huikkasi ennen kuin juoksi portaat alas. Mathias murahti ja veti hidastellen takin päältään.

"Hei, pikkuinen", hän huikkasi. Astridin vastaus kuului tytön omasta huoneesta, johon Mathiaskin meni. Astrdin piti hyvin keskittyneesti teekutsuja nukeilleen.

"Mitäs olet tehnyt tänään?" Mathias kysyi istuen Astridin sängyn laidalle.

"Leikkinyt äidin kanssa", Astrdin mutisi. "Ja... Jutellut."

"Mistä te juttelitte?"

Astrid kohotti katseensa.

"Äiti sanoi, että sinä muutat pois, koska te ette voi asua enää yhdessä."

"Se menee juuri niin pikkuinen. Mutta minä en muuta kauas. Sinä saat asua vuorotellen minun ja äidin luona."

"Miksi?"

"Sitä..."

"On vaikea selittää. Äitikin sanoi niin."

Mathias huokaisi. "Niin. Hän sanoi varmaan myös, että ymmärrät..."

"Isompana. Joo", Astrid jatkoi ja keskittyi taas nukkeihinsa. Mathias katseli muistellen edellistä joulua, jolloin Astridin teeastiasto oli saatu.

* * *

**Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up and stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me**

"_Nyt voit alkaa avata lahjojasi, kulta", Linda kehotti hienoisesti hymyillen. Mathias liikahti hermostuneesti sohvalla yrittäen pitää hymyn kasvoillaan._

"_Jee!" tyttö kiljahti ja rynnisti kuusen alle napaten ensimmäisen paketin käsiinsä. Hän tuijotti silmät sirrillään sen päällä olevaa lappua. "Pik-kui-sel-le... I-sil-tä!" hän hihkaisi saatuaan tekstin tavattua. Mathiaksen kasvoille levisi puhdas hämmennys. Hän vilkaisi Lindaa, joka hymyili hetken ajan aivan samalla tavalla kuin ennen. Mathiasenkin tekovirne suli aidoksi hymyksi ja hän käänsi katseensa lahjapaperia irti repivään Astridiin. Paketista paljastui valkoinen, pitkähelmainen yöpuku keijukuviolla._

"_Ihana! Kiitos, isi!" Astrdin hihkaisi ja syöksyi seuraavan paketin kimppuun. Se oli vuorostaan Lindalta, vaatesarja Astridin lempinukelle. Vielä kaksi lisää äidiltä, molemmissa käyttövaatteita. Yksi kummankin puolen isovanhemmilta – toisessa kirja, toisessa värikyniä, vesivärit ja muutama pensseli. Sitten vielä viimeinen Astridille nimetty paketti._

"_I-sil-tä.." Astrid mutisi ja Mathias vilkaisi jälleen yllättyneenä Lindaa. Astrid repi innoissaan paperit irti ja pysähtyi katsomaan lahjaa silmät ja suu ammollaan. Sitten hän käännähti ja syöksyi halaamaan isäänsä._

"_Se on juuri sellainen kuin toivoin! Äiti, hae Emilia niin pidän heti sen kanssa teekutsut!" Astrid intoili. Linda hävisi hakemaan Astridin lempinukkea ja jouluiset kutsut pääsivät alkamaan. _

**I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying**

_Myöhemmin, Astridin mentyä nukkumaan, Linda nousi sohvalta ja siirtyi keittiöön valmistelemaan seuraavan päivän ruokaa. Mathias vetäisi syvään henkeä ja haroi hiuksiaan miettien, mitä sanoisi. Heti ensimmäinen ongelma oli nimi. Pelkästään Linda, vai joku hänen ennen käyttämistään hellittelynimistä? Ja... Mathias vilkaisi kuusen taakse, missä vielä yksi pieni paketti oli tallessa. Hän oli ostanut sen jo vuoden alussa._

_Mathias huokaisi ja nousi napaten paketin mukaansa. Hän asteli keittiön ovelle jääden siihen katselemaan edessään olevaa näkyä. Kaunis, nuori nainen lampun lämpimässä valossa, heijastuen tummaan ikkunaan. Hänen kurkkuunsa nousi pala._

"_Linda?" hänen onnistui silti sanoa._

"_Niin?" Linda sanoi ja kääntyi Mathiakseen päin nojaten keittiön pöytään kädet puuskassa._

"_Minä vain... Kiitos. Kiitos kun laitoit niihin minun nimeni. En ikinä unohda tätä."_

_Lindan ilme pehmeni aavistuksen. "Ole hyvä."_

"_Minulla..." Mathias mutisi ja veti paketin esiin. "Ostin sen jo kauan sitten ja säästin joulua varten..."_

_Lindan kasvoilla välähti hyvin hämmentynyt ilme, mutta hän piilotti sen nopeasti._

"_Kiitos", hän sanoi tunteettomaan sävyyn ja otti paketin avaten sen siististi ja rauhallisesti. Paketista paljastui kaunis, hopeinen kaulakoru, jonka riipuksena oli pelkistetyn koristeellinen sydän. Linda kohotti sen ilmaan hyvin hämmentyneen näköisenä._

"_Se on kaunis", hän kuiskasi tuntien silmiensä kostuvan. "Kiitos."_

"_Ole hyvä", Mathias sanoi karhealla äänellä. "Saanko minä...?"_

_Linda ojensi korua ja kääntyi selin Mathiaksen otettua sen. Mathias laittoi korun Lindan kaulaan vapisevin sormin._

"_Se sopii sinulle", hän sanoi. "Näytät..." Mathias keskeytti nielaistakseen, "kauniilta."_

"_Kiitos."_

_Seuraavana aamuna joulun taika oli jo haihtunut, ja kaikki oli aivan niin kuin ennen._

* * *

**'Cause daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom**

"Isi?" Astrid sanoi hetken kuluttua.

"Mitä, pikkuinen?"

"Eikö sinun töistä saa rahaa?"

"Miten niin?"

"Nokun... Te olette sanoneet että minun pitää pyytää äidiltä, jos haluan ostaa jotain..." Astrid mutisi kuin häveten koko kysymystä. Mathias nielaisi ja suoristi selkänsä.

"Isin työrahoilla ostetaan ruokaa sinulle ja äidille, pikkuinen."

"Ai."

"Ja äidin rahoilla sitten muut jutut."

"Mutta entä sitten, kun sinä menet pois? Ostatko sinä vielä sittenkin äidille ja minulle ruokaa?"

"Sinulle silloin kun olet minun luonani, mutta en äidille. Hän ostaa itse teille tänne ruuat."

"Ostatko sinä sitten muutakin kuin ruokaa?"

"Ostan. Sitten voit pyytää minultakin, jos haluat jotain."

Astrid nyökkäsi vakavana ja kääntyi taas lelujensa puoleen.

* * *

**And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart**

"_Mathias, minne sinä olet menossa?" Linda kysyi terävästi yrittäen päästä oven eteen. Mathias kuitenkin rutisti ovenkahvaa tiukasti._

"_Ulos", hän murahti._

"_Nyt on sunnuntai! Sinä olit _ulkona _eilen ja toissapäivänä!"_

"_Ihan sama. Ei minun tarvitse tehdä huomenna töitä."_

"_Mutta-"_

"_Minä tarvitsen yhen oluen!"_

"_Yhdenkö vain? Lupaatko, että se jää yhdeksi?" Linda suorastaan anoi, mutta Mathias kieltäytyi tuntemasta äänen vaikutusta._

"_En minä lupaa mitään. Nähdään aamulla."_

"_Mathias!"_

_Ovi pamahti kiinni._

* * *

**Mom and dad was arguin' a lot **

"_Ei, Astrid, et sinä saa sitä nyt. Sinullahan on ensi kuussa synttärit, pyydä lahjaksi sitten", Linda sanoi Astridin anellessa kaupassa huomaamaansa nukkea._

"_Isi voi ostaa en sinulle", Mathias tokaisi ja hymyili Astridille säteilevästi. Tyttö hihkaisi riemusti ja otti nuken syliinsä. Linda tyytyi puraisemaan huultaan ja työntämään kärryjä nopeasti eteenpäin. Kun tavarat oli pakattu autoon ja Astrid saatu turvaistuimeensa, Linda tarttui Mathiaksen kädestä ennen kuin tämä ehti istua paikalleen._

"_Älä nyt jaksa, Linda. Tyttö halusi nuken", Mathias sanoi heti kyllästyneen kuuloisena._

"_Minä sanoin ettei-"_

"_Onko se nyt niin vaarallista? Miksi sinun pitää kehittää joka hemmetin pikkuasiasta joku ongelma?"_

"_Minä en kehitä ongelmia. Astridin pitää oppia, että ei tarkoittaa ei. Ei ole reilua häntä kohtaan, jos opetat, että isältä saa kaiken minkä äiti kieltää."_

_Mathias huokaisi pyöräyttäen silmiään._

"_Älä esitä mitään typerää murrosikäistä", Linda sihahti. _

"_Älä itse jankkaa näin pienistä jutuista. Mennään nyt kotiin. Etkä varmasti ala nalkuttaa reitistä..."_

"_Minä en nalkuta-"_

"_Nalkutatpas. Ihan koko ajan. Suutut jokaisesta asiasta jonka minä teen tai sanon."_

"_Sille on useinmiten syy."_

"_Ihan sama. Mene nyt autoon."_

_Linda totteli mulkaistuaan Mathiasta vielä kerran. Autossa hän pakottautui hymyilemään Astridille peilin kautta sanoakseen, että kaikki oli hyvin._

* * *

**And that's when daddy went to California and flew you and momma out to see me**

_Mathias seisoi lentokentällä hermostuneena. Hänet oli kutsuttu kirjansa takia Yhdysvaltoihin, ja Kaliforniassa pysyttiin niin kauan, että Linda ja parivuotias Astrid ehtivät tulla käymään. Mathias oli lähettänyt heille lentoliput ja neuvonut tarkasti, missä päin kenttää aikoi odottaa. Silti häntä pelotti, että jokin menisi vikaan..._

"_Isi!" heleä ääni huudahti ja Mathias kääntyi sen suuntaan. Astrid, keltaisessa mekossa ja valkoinen hellehattu päässä, kurotteli Lindan sylistä Mathiasta kohti. Mathias hymyili leveästi ja kiiruhti ottamaan tytön syliinsä._

"_Mitä isin pikkuinen?" hän kysyi. "Olet kasvanut hurjasti!"_

_Astrid vain kikatti ja Linda hymyili kalpena._

"_Hei, kulta", Mathias sanoi ja painoi Lindan poskelle suukon. "Menikö lento hyvin?"_

"_Menihän se... Vähän ilmakuoppia juuri ennen laskeutumista._

"_Taisit säikähtää?"_

"_Vähän."_

"_No, hyvä jos muuten meni hyvin. Otetaan taksi ja mennään sille hotellille..."_

**But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me**

_Muutaman päivän kuluttua Mathias tajusi, ettei hän ollut ehtinyt nähdä perhettään lähes ollenkaan töiden takia. Linda oli ilmeisesti havainnut saman, sillä kun Mathias palasi illalla hotelliin, hän aloitti varovaisesti kunnon keskustelun._

"_Mathias..."_

"_Mitä?" Mathias vastasi hymyillen aavistuksen epäilevästi._

"_Sinulla... Sinulla on ollut aika paljon töitä."_

"_Niin, olen pahoillani, mutta..."_

"_Ei, ei se haittaa, niiden takiahan sinä täällä olet. Mietin vain... Pitäisikö minun ja Astridin lähteä kotiin pari päivää aiemmin? Saisit hoidettua ne työsi kunnolla..."_

"_Mutta minä haluan olla teidän kanssanne", Mathias valitti kietoen kätensä Lindan ympärille._

"_Ehtisit olla sitten kotona..."_

"_Hmm..."_

"_Ja oikeastaan... Minun pomoni soitti, sijaiseni sairastui ja..."_

"_Ja he tarvitsevat sinua."_

"_Niin."_

"_Kuinka vain", Mathias huokaisi. "Olkaa vielä pari päivää. Minä pidän niiden ajan vaikka lomaa."_

"_Hyvä on."_

_Kun Linda ja Astrid kolmen päivän kuluttua lähtivät, Mathias oli ehtinyt pitää puoli päivää vapaata. Hän muisteli Astridin pettynyttä ilmettä ja Lindan vakuutteluja siitä, ettei se haitannut. Hänelläkin oli töitä kotona._

_Sinä iltana Mathias joi itsensä humalaan ensimmäistä kertaa sitten teini-iän._

* * *

**Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it**

"_Äiti! Isi on telkkarissa!" Astrid kiljahti eräänä iltapäivänä. Linda saapui olohuoneeseen astiapyyhe kädessä ja otsa rypyssä. Televisiossa pyöri jokin keskusteluohjelma, johon Mathias oli näköjään kutsuttu. Ja Linda havaitsi heti, mikä oli tilanne. Kasvot kalpeat, parta ajamatta, hiukset takussa. Ja selvästi kunnon krapulassa._

"_Laita se kiinni, kulta."_

"_Miksi? Minä halua katsoa isiä!"_

"_Laita nyt vain. Voidaan vaikka leipoa jotain yhdessä", Linda sanoi turvautuen melko harvinaiseen lahjontaan. Astrid rypisti otsaansa miettien._

"_Okei, leivotaan!" tyttö ilmoitti lopulta ja sammutti television. Linda huokaisi helpotuksesta._

_Myöhemmin hän kuuli, että Mathias oli joutunut poistumaan kesken ohjelman pahoinvoinnin takia._

* * *

**And you were too young to understand it**

"Miksi minä olen niin pieni?" Astrid valitti ruokapöydässä. Mathias hymähti.

"Olisit vain tyytyväinen. Ei aikuisena aina niin kivaa ole."

"Mutta pienenä ei ymmärrä mitään."

"Niin... Mutta se on ihan hyvä. On joitain juttuja, mitä aikuistenkaan ei olisi hyvä ymmärtää."

"Mitä?"

"No... Esimerkiksi se, että isi muuttaa toiseen taloon. Se ei ole kiva juttu edes aikuisille."

"Jos se ei ole kivaa, miksi sinä sitten teet niin?"

"Koska... Pikkuinen, taas on pakko sanoa, että..."

"Ymmärrän kun olen isompi", Astrid täydensi huokaisten syvään. Hänen syvästi murheellinen ilmeensä näytti lähes koomiselta niin pienen lapsen kasvoilla.

* * *

**I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand**

Seuraavat pari kuukautta kuuluivat asuntoa etsiskellen, papereita täytellen ja lopulta muuttaessa. Astrid seurasi vanhempiensa touhuja joka päivä vakavampana ja hiljaisempana.

"Hei, pikkuinen", Mathias sanoi äkkiä heidän kävellessään Mathiaksen uudesta asunnosta vanhaan kotiin.

"Mm..." Astrid mutisi katse tiessä.

"Olen pahoillani, että sinun pitää olla tässä mukana. Tiedäthän, ettei tämä oikeasti ole sinun syytäsi?"

"Joo..."

"Etkä varmasti ajattele niin?"

Astrid kohotti katseensa pelokkaana. "Eikö ihan varmasti ole? Enhän minä ole tehnyt mitään väärin?"

"Et tietenkään ole!" Mathias ilmoitti ja nosti Astridin syliinsä. "Sinä olet maailman kiltein ja suloisin pikkutyttö. Isin ja äidin asiat eivät ikinä ole sinun vikasi, muista se."

Astrid hymyili varovaisesti.

"Haluatko loppumatkaksi olkapäille, pikkuinen?" Mathias ehdotti virnistäen.

"Joo!"

Mathias nosti tytön harteillensa ja kulki siksakkia tien sivusta sivuun sen mukaan, miten Astrid hänen hiuksistaan kiskoi.

* * *

**'Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud**

"_Tule nyt, pikkuinen, isi laittaa sinut nukkumaan", Mathias sanoi ojentaen kättään Astridia kohti. Tämä oli hänen ensimmäinen iltansa kotona pitkään, pitkään aikaan. _

"_Eikö äiti voisi?" Astrid mutisi kietoen kätensä Lindan jalkojen ympärille._

"_Mene nyt, kulta", Linda kehotti taputtaen Astridin päälakea. Hitaasti tyttö irrotti otteensa ja siirtyi isänsä luokse. Mathias talutti tytön tämän huoneeseen ja peitteli tämän sänkyyn. Astrid silmäili häntä epäluuloisena._

"_Miksi sinä olet kotona?" tyttö kuiskasi. Mathias pakottautui hymyilemään._

"_Minä olen tästä eteenpäin enemmän. Anteeksi, kun olen ollut niin paljon poissa."_

_Astrid rypisti otsaansa näyttäen hetken aivan Lindalta._

"_Minulla on ollut ikävä sinua", hän kuiskasi._

"_Minullakin sinua, pikkuinen", Mathias vastasi. "Mutta nyt minä olen tässä."_

_Astrid hymyili varovaisesti ja sulki silmänsä. Hieman epäröiden Mathias silitti tyttärensä hiuksia ja painoi suukon tämän poskelle._

"_Hyvää yötä, pikkuinen", hän kuiskasi ja nousi. Poistuessaan huoneesti hän vannoi vakaasti, että tästä eteenpäin Astridilla olisi isä, josta voi olla ylpeä._

* * *

**Now I'm sittin' in this empty house, just reminiscing**

Myöhemmin samana iltana Mathias istui uuden kotinsa olohuoneessa. Astrid oli tämän viikon Lindan luona, jotta Mathias ehtisi tottua taloon.

Ja kuten arvata saattaa, hän ikävöi tytärtään. Ja itselleen yllätyksenä myös Lindaa... Tai enemminkin entisiä aikoja, silloin kun he olivat vielä kyenneet keskustelemaan huutamatta. Niitä huomaamattomia hymyjä, kosketuksia, jaettuja ajatuksia. Hän ikävöi jopa entisiä huolia ja murheita, jotka olivat kuitenkin olleet yhteisiä, joista he olivat selvinneet toistensa avulla...

Hän ei voisi koskaan saada niitä takaisin. Linda olisi ikuisesti poissa hänen luotaan.

**Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out**

Mathias irvisti ja nousi ylös. Hän ei tekisi samaa virhettä uudestaan.

Kukaan ei veisi Astridia pois hänen luotaan. Mathias astui muutaman askeleen lähemmässän seinälle ripustettua, pitkää hyllyä, jonka päällä oli useita valokuvia. Hän oli pitkään mietittyään laittanut hääkuvan piiloon – mutta helposti esille kaivettavaksi – ja suurimmassa osassa kuvista hymyilikin kultakiharainen pikkutyttö. Ensimmäinen oli otettu sairaalassa päivä Astridin syntymisen jälkeen. Tyttö lepäsi äitinsä sylissä vaaleankeltaiseen kapaloon käärittynä. Lindan kasvoja ei näkynyt, sillä hän oli kumartunut katsomaan Astridia.

Toisessa kuvassa Astrid katseli kameraa suurilla, vakavilla silmillään röyhelöiseen kastemekkoon puettuna. Kuvarivi jatkui ja Astrid kasvoi. Mathiaksen mieli muutti jokaisen kuvan muistoksi sen ottamistilanteesta. Hän katseli kuvia monta tuntia ja nosti lopulta uusimman olohuoneen pöydälle. Hän käpertyi sohvalle ja nukahti tuijotettuaan kuvaa vielä pitkään.

**To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now**

Mathias heräsi aamulla ovikellon sointiin. Hän ponnisti pystyyn hieroen silmiään ja rahjusti ovelle.

"Huomenta", Linda sanoi ääni aavistuksen kireänä käsi Astridin kädessä.

"Huomenta..." Mathias mutisi vastaukseksi. "Paljonko kello on?"

"Varttia vaille kahdeksan. Minulla on jo vähän kiire..."

"Selvä... Tule sisään, pikkuinen", Mathias kehotti ja Astrid astui peremmellä uteliaana.

"Astrid on syönyt aamupalan, eli..."

"Juu, tiedän. Lounas viimeistään kahdeltatoista."

"Hienoa. Haen hänet kun pääsen töistä..."

Mathias rypisti kulmiaan. "Eikö hänen pitänyt olla yötä täällä?"

"Eikö hän voisi jäädä vasta huomenna?"

"Hyvä on..." Mathias mutisi väsyneenä. Linda väläytti pienen, kireän hymyn ja pyörähti tiehensä. Mathias sulki oven ja jäi katselemaan olohuoneen sohvalla kiltisti istuvaa Astridia.

Tyttö näytti joka päivä yhä enemmän Lindalta.

**Now hush little baby, don't you cry**

Äkkiä Mathias tajusi, että Astridin kummallekin poskelle oli piirtynyt hentoinen kyynelvana. Hän kyykistyi nopeasti tytön eteen huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan.

"Mikä on, pikkuinen?"

Astrid puraisi huultaan ja veti polvensa koukkuun. "Minä... Minua pelottaa..."

"Mikä?"

"Tämä talo on kummallinen... Ja mitä jos äiti ei tulekaan hakemaan minua?"

Mathias istui Astridin viereen sohvalle. "Äiti tulee ilman muuta hakemaan sinut, tänään jo iltapäivällä. Huomenna saat jäädä isin luokse yöksikin. Ja tietysti tämä talo on vähän pelottava, sehän on ihan uusi. Meidän pitää vain tutustua siihen. Aloitetaanko heti kierros?"

Astrid nyökkäsi ja Mathias hymyili. Hän otti Astridia kädestä ja johdatti tämän aluksi keittiöön.

"Tuossa on sinun paikkasi", hän sanoi osoittaen pienempää tuolia pöydän ääressä. "Ja isin on tuossa."

Astrid nyökkäili vakavana peukalo suussa Mathiaksen osoitellessa erikseen jokaisen laitteen ja kaapin. He kulkivat koko pienen asunnon läpi päätyen Astridin omaan huoneeseen. Sinne oli jo tuotu osa hänen leluistaan ja vaatteistaan. Niiden tuttuus onnistui lopulta rauhoittamaan tytön ja hänen huulilleen kohosi pieni hymy.

**Everything's gonna be alright**

"Näetkös? Tämä on ihan kiva talo", Mathias vakuutteli vielä. "Sinä asut täällä isin kanssa joka toinen viikko, ja sitten menet taas äidin luokse. Nyt aluksi vaihdat vähän useammin. Miltä kuulostaa?"

"Ihan hyvältä", Astrid sanoi ujosti rutistaen laatikosta löytämäänsä nalleaan.

Mathias hymyili. "Hyvä. Haluaisitko leikkiä jotain?"

Astrid mutristi huuliaan epäilevän näköisenä.

"Isi ei ehkä osaa leikkiä nukeilla yhtä hyvin kuin äiti", Mathias virnisti,"mutta katso mitä minä ostin." Hän veti pahvilaatikon huoneen nurkasta keskelle lattiaa ja esitteli Astridille puisen, koottavan junaradan. Kesti hetken, ennen kuin tyttö ymmärsi idean, mutta sen jälkeen he rakentelivat innoissaan monta tuntia. Mathias oli vähällä nauraa ääneen katsellessaan Astridin puuhailua. Hänestä tuntui, että oli suorastaan sääli keskeyttää leikki ruokailun ajaksi. Astrid oli piristynyt normaaliksi, iloiseki itsekseen, ja puhua pulputti koko ruuanlaittoajan ja aterialla jokaisen haarukallisen välin.

**Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya**

"Milloin äiti tulee?" Astrid kysyi, kun he palasivat junaradan pariin.

"Parin tunnin päästä."

"Eli me ehditään vielä leikkiä?"

"Ehditään hyvin. Haluaisitko leikkiä jotain muuta?"

Astrid pompahti pystyyn ja poimi nallensa lattialta. Hän hymyili ilkikurisesti.

"Minä menen piiloon! Laske kymmeneen ja etsi minut!" hän hihkaisi ja säntäsi tiehensä. Mathias sulki tottelevaisesti silmänsä ja alkoi laskea hitaasti ääneen.

Astrid piiloutui monta kertaa ja Mathiaskin muutaman. Hän vahti tarkasti kelloa alkaen jo ihmetellä, missä Linda viipyi. Lopulta Astridkin istahti lattialle.

"Väsyttääkö?" Mathias kysyi hymyillen. Astrid vastasi haukottamalla.

"Äiti tulee varmaan ihan pian..." Mathias mutisi. "Mitä jos vaikka luettaisiin joku kirja?"

"Joo!" Astrid hihkaisi väsymyksestään huolimatta. He istuivat sohvalle lukemaan, eikä Mathias antanut hermostuksen kuulua äänestään.

**Daddy's here to hold ya through the night**

Lopulta, kahta tuntia sovittua myöhemmin, ovikello soi. Astrid kiipesi nopeasti pois Mathiaksen sylistä ja kipitti ovelle. Hän syöksähti halaamaan äitiään heti, kun Mathias sai oven auki.

"Hei, kullanmuru", Linda sanoi nostaessaan Astridin syliinsä. "Onko ollut kivaa?"

"Joo! Me leikittiin junaradalla ja piilosta ja isi luki minulle monta kirjaa!" Astrdin kertoi innoissaan. Mathias hymyili aavistuksen vaivaantuneesti.

"Kuulostaa hyvältä. Mathias, anteeksi kun olin myöhässä, jouduin hoitamaan yhden sairastuneenkin työt..."

"Ei se mitään. Kyllä me pärjättiin, eikö niin, pikkuinen?" Mathias sanoi suunnaten katseensa Astridiin. Tyttö hymyili leveästi ja haukotteli makeasti.

"Joku taitaa olla vähän väsynyt", Linda hymyili. "Sano isille heippa niin mennään kotiin."

"Heippa, isi!" Astrid sanoi räpytellen silmiään. Mathias hymyili.

"Heippa, pikkuinen. Nähdään huomenna."

"Tuon hänet taas aamulla. Hyvää yötä", Linda sanoi ennen kuin kääntyi Astridin kanssa pois.

"Öitä", Mathias mutisi ennen kuin sulki oven. Häntä miltei harmitti, että Linda oli tullut. Hänellä ja Astridilla oli sujunut niin hienosti... Paljon paremmin kuin joskus ennen Lindan ollessa poissa.

* * *

**I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why**

"_Missä äiti on?" Astrid sanoi kimeällä, säikähtäneellä äänellä._

"_Töissä, pikkuinen. Sinä olet isin kanssa tämän illan", Mathias sanoi yrittäen hymyillä. Hän nost Astridin sängystään. Tyttö oli vielä hieman tokkurassa pitkien päiväunien jälkeen._

"_Äiti sanoi, että se on täällä, kun minä herään!"_

_Mathias puraisi huultaan. "Äiti... Äidillä meneekin vähän pidempään töissä", hän selitti. Ainakin hän uskoi, että asia oli näin..."_

_Astrid nielaisi ja räpytteli tiuhaan silmiään._

"_Älä itke, pikkuinen", Mathias sanoi nopeasti. "Isi on täällä ihan varmasti koko illan."_

"_Lähdetkö... Lähdetkö sinä sitten taas yöksi?" Astrid kuiskasi peloissaan._

"_En. Isi on täällä koko yön. Minähän lupasin, etten enää ikinä mene pois."_

**We feel how we feel inside**

_Ilta kului hyvin hitaasti. Astrid ei meinannut renoutua millään, vaan kyseli äitiään jatkuvasti silmät suurina. Mathias ei jaksanut edes laskea, montako kertaa hän oli vakuutellut, että kaikki oli hyvin. _

_Puhelimen pirinä säikäytti molemmat. Mathias ryntäsi nopeasti nostamaan luurin. Astrid seurasi vierestä ihmetellen isänsä kiristynyttä ilmettä._

"_Se oli äiti", Mathias sanoi lopetettuaan puhelun. Hän väänsi kasvoilleen hymyn. "Hänellä tuli joku uusi työtehtävä, jossa menee myöhään."_

"_Laitatko sinä minut nukkumaan?"_

"_Laitan."_

_Astrid rypisti kulmiaan näyttäen pohtivan jotakin hyvin syvällisesti. Pohdinnan seurauksena hänen kasvoilleen levisi aurinkoinen hymy._

"_Mikäs noin hymyilyttää, pikkuinen?" Mathias kysyi itsekin vino hymy kasvoillaan._

"_Sinä et ole pitkään aikaan laittanut minua nukkumaan!" Astrid sanoi. "Kivaa, että laitat tänään."_

**It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby**

_Sillä hetkellä Mathias ei mahtanut itselleen mitään. Vaikka hän kuinka yritti estää, hänen silmänurkastaan vierähti kyynel. Astrid huomasi sen heti ja huolestui._

"_Mikä sinulla on, isi?"_

"_Ei... Ei mikään..." Mathias mutisi ja istui alas. Astrid kiipesi heti hänen syliinsä siniset silmät apposen auki. Mathias naurahti yltyvän itkunsa läpi. Pikkutyttö lohduttaa isäänsä... Rolit taisivat olla aika pahasti sekaisin._

"_Onko sinulle ikävä äitiä?" Astrid kysyi. Mathias kirosi mielessään tottelemattomia kyynelkanaviaan. Kyyneliä valui valumistaan._

"_No... Tavallaan", hän sanoi. "Mutta älä sinä huoli, pikkuinen. Isi on hassu kun itkee näin."_

**But I promise mamma's gon' be alright **

_Astrid rypisti kulmiaan aivan samaan tapaan kuin Linda. Mathias sulki silmänsä._

"_Älä huoli, isi", Astrid sanoi. "Sinä laitat minut nukkumaan ja aamulla äiti on täällä, eikö niin?"_

"_Niin", Mathias huokaisi._

"_Eli kaikki on hyvin", Astrid sanoi hymyillen varovaisesti. Hän pyyhkäisi Mathiaksen poskea pienellä kädellään. "Älä itke. Älä itke, isi."_

_**And if you ask me too  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'ma give you the world  
I'ma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'ma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile**_

* * *

Kiitokset kaikille, jotka jaksoivat lukea tänne asti. Tämä on pisin songficcini ikinä, OpenOfficessa tekstiä riitti 16. sivulle asti. Kirjoittamisessa meni kolme päivää.

Kehtaisin jopa pyytää kommentteja; sanokaa ihan suoraan, mitä piditte. Risuja ja ruusuja otetaan vastaan. :)


End file.
